Episode 3371/3372 (10th February 2003)
Jarvis and Edna are a bag of nerves as the dance competition approaches and the Reynolds prepare for their move to Jacobs Fold. Plot With the National Dance competition looming, both Edna and Jarvis are plagued by nerves. As memories come flooding back, Jarvis is apprehensive about the finals, as he has never entered a competition without his beloved ex-dance partner Freda. Jarvis has had some of the best moments of his life on the dance floor and hopes dancing with Edna isn’t going to be an anticlimax. Little does he know the next couple of days are going to be more eventful than ever! Edna feels deflated when a familiar face from Jarvis’s past turns up. With his attention elsewhere, she realises she will be competing in more that just a dance competition. Meanwhile, Jarvis seems to be having the time of his life catching up on old times, leaving Edna with no choice but to go to bed early. Charity finds excuses to visit the Vet's Surgery to see if Debbie is around, but when Paddy tells her she is staying with her sick mother, she tries to cover her concern. Paddy is left confused by Charity’s sudden interest in Debbie, he shrugs it off and goes back to his work. Keeping the wedding a secret from Marlon is proving to be more difficult than Tricia initially thought. Having cleverly disguised her wedding invitations as Valentine’s cards, she hopes she can pull it off. Meanwhile, in The Woolpack, Rodney nearly lets the cat out of the bag when he proudly flaunts his card in front of Marlon. Diane is quick to rescue the card, before Rodney reads out the contents to the groom to be! Tricia is tearful at the prospect of having to sell her wedding dress to raise extra funds for the wedding. With everyone acting so strangely, Marlon thinks everyone’s gone mad when Paddy jumps out of his skin and drops all his paper work all over the floor. Little does Marlon he has stumbled across his own best man’s speech as Paddy scrambles about trying to pick up the mess. The morning after the night before, Edna is forced to face brunch alone as Jarvis hasn’t surfaced from his heavy night’s drinking with an old friend. Annoyed as all the competitors are assembling for the finals, Edna notices the woman that Jarvis was so drawn to the evening before. When Jarvis finally surfaces, he is full of tales of his ex dance partner Freda, whom he met last night. Edna worries about their performance, as his mind is not strictly on the competition. But puppy eyed Jarvis is set for another emotional fall as far as Freda is concerned and Edna can see it coming. Will she be there to pick up the pieces, or will she leave him to make a fool of himself? Bob relishes the task of getting Marlon to his stag do, now all he’s got to work out is how to pull the wool over his eyes, so he doesn’t twig. Meanwhile, Marlon is worried that Steph is up to her old tricks as she tries to get him into a suit and wants to take his inside leg measurement! Not buying her far fetched story about doing alterations for a distant cousin, Marlon is sure she has set her sights on him again and vows to tell Tricia what she’s been up to. As the Reynolds move their stuff into Jacobs Fold, it becomes apparent that they are going to have to lighten their load. Ollie takes on the emotional task of sifting through her mother’s belongings deciding what to give to charity and what to keep. Cast Regular cast *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby Guest cast *Yvette Plamer - Fiona Carnegie *Stephen Butler - William Snape *Freda Danby - Lyn Paul Locations *Main Street *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and kitchen *The Antique Barn - Shop floor *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Hotel - Reception, restaurant, bar, and ballroom *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Holdgate Farm - Dining room *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Tug Ghyll - Front garden Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,880,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes